Touch sensitive display devices utilize a touch sensor to detect a location of touch over an image displayed on a display. The touch sensor and the display each may comprise multiple layers of materials. For example, a touch sensor may include two separate electrode structures that each comprises an electrode support substrate, a transparent electrode layer, and an adhesive layer. Likewise, in the case of a liquid crystal display (LCD), the display may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a TFT layer formed on the TFT substrate, polarizers, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter support layer (e.g. a sheet of glass), and a color filter layer formed on the color filter support layer. A touch sensitive display device also may include other layers, such as a cover glass layer and decorative layers (e.g. a bezel surrounding the display area). Each of these layers contributes to the overall thickness of a touch sensitive device.